Los Niños
by Randa1
Summary: Despues de casados Misao siente el desamor de Aoshi y casi hasta el odio por sus propios hijos.., este final si que no se lo esperan, a los que no quieran leer finales tristes, pasen de el


Los Niños Por Randa 

Esta es una advertencia para aquellos que adoran la pareja Aoshi/ Misao, o para aquellos que no estan de buen humor y quisieran alegrarse leyendo un fic

NO LEAN ESTE FANFICTION

Quizas algunos hayan notado que no he actualizado en dos meses .. y es por una buena razon. Una serie de incidentes me han tenido con un animo.. que mato y como del muerto, como diria M.M F.D.S.S.L.A

Y la manera como lo manifiesto no es gritando ni armando escandalo -  y mi novio dice que eso es lo que mas asusta-, yo solo me retiro, estoy callada, dejo ser  y ... el golpe avisa ( y no me refiero a uno fisico)

La cuestion es que solo me dedique a leer fics para que  no se reflejara mi estado de animo, o podia hacer una verdadera hecatombe y ya de por si el fic tiene suficiente carga de crueldad

Después se me borro la historia y habia botado el borrador, lo rescribí y .. perdi el disco

A rescribir nuevamente, que se le iba a hacer

Bien, que lo disfruten ..  o por lo menos les sea leve

Misao Makimashi sabia que debia callar en ese momento porque sabia que Aoshi vendria y la mataria, Se acurruco en un rincon de su dormitorio temblando descontroladamente, esperando el momento oportuno. Lo Que una vez fue para ella un cuento de hadas, hoy se habia convertido en una pesadilla atroz

Sus padres murieron cuando era muy niña, fue entonces que conocio a Aoshi. Ante sus ojos el era casi un dios, un gran guerrero, invencible, perfecto, que la cobijo y la protegio,el poderoso lider del grupo Oniwabanshu

Le destrozo su partida del aoya hace ya tantos años y nunca se resigno, se dedico a viajar buscandole por todo el pais y cuando este volvio, la luz regreso a su vida

Durante los años de espera, el cariño y admiracion de la niña se convirtieron en el amor y la pasion de la mujer, lucho contra muchos ostaculos para alcanzar el amor de Aoshi, para vencer a los fantasmas de un pasado que no dejaban vivir al hombre en paz

Su amor era tan grande que queria rescatarlo, si no era para si, al menos para cualquier otra, pero que por lo menos viviese y fuese feliz

No descanso hasta ver en su rostro una sonrisa sincera, hasta ver esa mirada privada de calor humano, brillar con una luz majestuosa, la luz de la vida

Y así sus esfuerzos trajeron con el tiempo la realizacion de sus mas caros sueños y con creces, al escuchar de la voz de aquel hombre que ,la miraba con el fuego de la pasion en sus ojos decirle:

AISHITERU MISAO

Nunca se vio en todo Kioto novia mas feliz ni radiante. Continuaron viviendo en el Aoya junto al resto del grupo Oniwabanshu, con el tiempo se acostumbraron a la convivencia en pareja - algo muy distinto como lo pudo comprobar despues, a la convivencia normal-, tomaron la costumbre de hacer un alto en el dia - sin importar que-, y tomarse siempre un tiempo para ellos dos

Sea para leer, platicar, o sencillamente estar cerca el uno del otro

Fue despues de tres años de matrimonio, dos abortos e incontables decepciones que Misao concibio verdaderas posibilidades de dar feliz termino a un embarazo

Sufrio mucho los primeros seis meses, los medicos decian que era algo relacionado con su tension arterial, la medicaron a partir del quinto mes y esta pasaba ahora mas tiempo drogada que conciente

Aoshi retomo de manera temporal el puesto de Okashira, preocupado en todo momento por el estado delicado de Misao, pero aun así, ella sobrellevaba todo con alegria

Comenzo un dia, despues del desayuno, ella tejia una mantita para el bebe, cuando de pronto, Aoshi le dijo:

- Misao, que haces en la oscuridad?

La mañana se habia convertido en noche, al parecer los medicamentos - cada vez mas  fuertes-, inducian a Misao a un estado casi catatonico, ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche cuando Aoshi regreso a su casa y encontro a su esposa sentada en la misma silla en que la dejo en la mañana, con la mirada perdida en la nada y la mantita sin avanzar desde el desayuno descansando en su regazo

Despues de esta experiencia tuvo otras similares, por lo que Aoshi designo a Okkon para que la cuidase

Fue en un momento de descuido, Okkon preparaba el baño para Misao, esta entro en ese estado casi Hipnotico y camino sin rumbo, fue muy tarde cuiando volvio en si y vio la carreta venir hacia ella

Desperto dias despues

Aoshi se hallaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo su mano

- Me diste un susto tremendo - dijo con emocion

Poseida por el panico ella penso:

- El bebe.., no siento al bebe!!!!!!

Solto su mano de la de Aoshi y la llevo hasta su vientre, estaba chato, se sento recorriendo la habitacion con la mirada

- Donde esta mi bebe? - pregunto

Aoshi la abrazo firmemente

El medico le dijo:

- Tuvo mellizos señora Shinomori

Misao se volvio hacia Aoshi, el lloraba

- Un niño y una niña - susurro con ternura mientras la hacia recostarse nuevamente

Misao se sintio morir de felicidad. Experimento un ansia repentina de tenerlos entre sus brazos, de tocarlos, de sentirlos, de mirarlos....

- Hablemos de eso cuando se sienta mejor  - acoto el medico-, cuando este mas fuerte

Fue entonces que reparo en ella misma, el cuerpo entero le dolia por los multiples traumatismos y su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado en un cabestrillo

Pasaba el tiempo, le aseguraban que mejoraba, pero ya Misao se staba sustando

No le traian a los niños, y cuando Aoshi la visitaba, la tomaba de la mno y se despèdia

- Pero si acabas de llegar? - decia Misao

Entonces se daba cuenta que habian transcurrido unas cinco o seis horas desde su llegad

A donde se habia ido el tiempo?

Los medicamentos seguian afectandola

Durante las noches teina la nocion de que le trajeron a los niños, y que  escucho pelear a Okkon y Aoshi creyendola dormida

No recordaba con claridad, sintio cuando le fue retirado el vendaje y se vio libre

Un dia, tuvo las fuerzas como para ponerse de pie y buscar a los niños

Camino fuera de la habitacion sujetandose a las paredes, buscando en cada uno de los cuartos hasta que vio la cunita en uno de ellos

Entro y se asomo para verlos

Eran los niños mas hermosos que habia visto nunca, hasta podia apreciar que el niño tendria las atractivas facciones de su padre y la nena era una muñequita delicada, con el cabello tan oscuro y la piel tan palida como la de su padre

- Tendria su color de ojos? - se pregunto

Sintio como alguien se detenia y la observaba desde la puerta de la habitacion

era Aoshi

- Son preciosos - le dijo emocionada hasta el llanto-, estoy tan contenta

- Vamos Misao - le susurro aoshi, la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitacion. Ella noto algo extraño en el, estaba tenso y en sus ojos habia un brillo ferozque no podia identificar

Se dejo llevar por el, ya habria tiempo para estar con los niños

Al niño lo nombraron Nase y a la pequeña Kala. Eran dos preciosos milagros, y se dedico exclusivamente a ellos

Como no se habia recuperado del todo del embarazo, dejo de manera temporal el liderazgo del grupo Oni en manos de Aoshi

Ella pasaba horas enteras dedicada a los niños, ya ni siquiera iba al restaurante, jugaba con ellos, hablaba con ellos, aun cuando sabia que no le entendian, pero tenia la certeza de que presentian su amor

En ocaciones se daba la vuelta y encontraba a Aoshi observandolos en silencio desde la puerta

- Ven aquí - le invitaba-, estamos haciendo un juego

- La cena esta lista - respondia Aoshi sin emocion alguna

Y esta actitud parecia ser la actitud general en el Aoya, Okina solo se limitaba a verla desde lejos con mirada triste y las chicas practicamente habia que obligarlas para que les ayudara con los niños y estaban siempre incomodas, nerviosas y Misao que llego a creer que ellas serian las que mas consentirían a los niños......

Shiro y Kuro.., a ellos ya ni los veia

Pero de todos el que mas le dolia era Aoshi, eran sus hijos por Kami sama!!!!, porque los rechazaba de esa manera?

Hasta que durante esa cena se dio cuenta del porque de su actitud

Cenaban tranquilamente cuando Aoshi anuncio:

- Pasado mañana tengo que viajar a Tokio por asuntos de negocios Misao, quiero que vengas conmigo

- Pero Aoshi, los niños son muy pequeños para viajar

- Viajaremos tu y yo solos Misao

- No, lo siento, los niños son muy pequeños para que los deje solos

- Vamos, sera como antes, viajaremos tu y yo solos.., podemos hacer una parada en  esa zona de aguas termales que tanto te gustan, como cuando estabamos recien casados

- Con que era eso, Aoshi estaba celoso de los niños? - penso Misao

Aun así, ella se nego a viajar y aoshi se fue solo, Misao se hizo el firme proposito de tratar de deicarle mas tiempo a Aoshi, solo que los niños eran extremadamente absorventes y su resolucuion nunca se llevo a cabo

Y lo peor fue la actitud de Aoshi que se agrababa con el paso del tiempo, ya no solo evitaba a los niños, los ignoraba por completo y hasta parecia molestarle la sola mencion de ellos

Misao aprendio a no mencionarlos en su presencia

Y el tiempo transcurria

Los niños eran como una obsesion para Misao , queria   compensar el inexistente amor de su padre amandolos de mas, por las noches, cuando estaba segura que Aoshi dormia, se deslizaba hasta la habitacion de los niños y simplemente se dedicaba a contemplarlos mientras dormia, para luego volver a su lugar junto a su esposo antes que  despertase

Una noche Aoshi la sorprendio:

- Que diablos haces? - pregunto en tono extraño

- Nada. Estaba...

- Ven!!! - ordeno molesto

Jamas le habia hablado de ese modo

Al dia sigiente le anuncio que se preparar que se mudaban del Aoya a una casa cercana, necesitaban su propio hogar y con la boda de Omasu y la de Hiro, muy pronto el lugar estaria sobrepoblado

A Misao le encanto la idea y ya planeaba como decoraria el cuarto de sus niños

Llegado el dia de la mudanza, ella tenia empacado todo, Aoshi llego en un carruaje que los llevaria

Ya estaba lista y los niños tambien, cuando llego la hora de la partida, Misao subio al coche e inmediatamente, Aoshi cerro la puerta y pidio al cochero que arrancase

- Espera - dijo alarmada-, los niños

- Sera mejor que te olvides de ellos de una vez - respondio Aoshi secamente

La casa era al estilo occidental, pero Misao no pudo detallarla bien porque en cuanto se bajo del carruaje, trato de correr en busca de sus niños, debian estar aterrorizados

Solo  que Aoshi no la dejo, la sujeto con firmeza y la llevo dentro de la casa y la encerro en su habitacion

Misao se canso de llorar, suplicar, pelear, intento escapar de mil y unas maneras, pero Aoshi siempre se adelantaba y descubria sus planes

-  Sera  mejor que te olvides de los niños Misao...,  no entiendes que ya no estan? - le decia insistentemente

Pero Misao seguia firme en su decisión, el no tenia derecho de separarla de sus hijos y haria cualquier cosa para recuperarlos

Trato en vano de buscar la ayuda del resto del grupo Oniwabanshu, todos ellos se confabularon con Aoshi, así que solo contaba con ella misma para escapar y salvar a sus hijos

Aoshi era su unico contacto con el mundo exterior, el traia las comidas y todo lo que necesitara

- Que podia hacer? - se preguntaba angustiada-, como burlara a Aoshi?. Tenia miedo de lo que le pudiese hacer si l atrapaba escapando nuevamente..., o de lo que le pudiese hacer a los niños

Aoshi actuaba como un demente y podria matarlos a la menor provocacion

La oportunidad se dio en una ocasión en que Omasiu vino a visitarlos, Misao logro sustraerle sin que se diera cuenta, un adorno para el cabello, con el podria elaborar una herramienta que le permitiese despues abrir la cerradura

Espero una larga y angustiante semana para escapar, Aoshi se ausentaria por varios dias, por lo que se decidio a actuar

Solo que el destino no estuvo de su parte y Aoshi regreso antes de tiempo

La persiguió por varias calles de la ciudad hasta dar con ella, no sin que antes Misao lograra escribir una nota de socorro y arrojarla en una calle

Un paseante que circulaba por la zona, vio como un hombre forzaba a una mujer a ir con el, la mujer arrojo un papel que recogio y este decia:

Auxilio, mi esposo enloquecio y me tiene prisionera junto con mis hijos 

Temo por nuestras vidas, por favor contactar con el capitan Goro Fujita en la jefatura de Kyoto

Misao Shinomori

El hombre no lo dudo ni un instante y se dirigio a la comisaria donde entrego la nota a un joven sargento recien trasladado

El capitan se encontraba ausente, pero por la declaracion del hombre y el contenido de la nota, decidio trasladarse a la casa de la familia Shinomori junto con algunos hombres mas

Mientras Misao era encerrada nuevamente, lloraba, rogaba, suplicaba a Aoshi que la dejara volver con sus hijos, y el solo contesto antes de cerrar la puerta:

Entiende que nunca  los veras, olvidate de ellos de una vez

Misao quedo helada por estas palabras, eso queria decir que le  hizo algo a los niños?.., algo les ocurrio?

Corrio hacia la puerta presa de la desesperacion pero no recibio respuesta

Al rato escucho como llamaban a la puerta

Por las voces que venian desde la entrada supo que era la policia, pero la voz del que los lideraba no era la de Saito, señor... solo el seria capaz de presentarle batalla a Aoshi en caso de ser necesario, todo estaba perdido

Se sentia al borde, y no sabe de que, pero logro reunir las fuerzas suficientes y derribar la puerta, 

La policia ya se retiraba, engañada habilmente por Aoshi, debia advertirles, decirles que ocurria

- Esperen - grito llegando jadeante al recibidor-, el.., me tiene prisionera.., mis hijos ..  le hizo algo a los niños

- El sargento desenfundo su arma y  los demas hombres se pusieron alertas

- Donde estan sus hijos señor Shinomori - demando el policia-, responda

Aoshi solo veia a Misao con mirada triste y cansada, estaba abatido

- Si, Aoshi - gritaba Misao-, donde estan los niños?

- Responda señor - insistio el policia

- Los niños estan en el mismo lugar donde han estado desde el dia de su nacimiento - respondio una voz detrás del sargento

Era Saito, que llegaba en ese instante

- Capitan Fujita - dijo el sargento haciendo un saludo militar

- Sargento Kansaka, regrese a la estacion

- Pero señor, esta dama

- Sargento, no ha reparado en la dama verdad?

El sargento entonces reparo en la expresión de Misao, estaba desesperada, preguntando por sus hijos, pero sus movimientos eran nerviosos, erraticos, su mirada era ausente y falta de brillo

Aoshi fue hasta ella y la llevo de nuevo con delicadeza hasta su habitacion nuevamente

- Los niños estan en el mismo lugar donde han estado desde el dia que nacieron.... y murieron - explico Saito-, estan en el cementerio. La pobre chica no soporto la perdida de las criaturas y enloquecio

- En sus delirios cree que sus hijos viven y estan con ella, vamos volvamos a la estacion - a Aoshi-, lo siento, no volveremos a molestarlos

Aoshi solo asintio con la cabeza ..........

Aoshi se sintio afortunado cuando los doctores lograron salvar a Misao despues del accidente con el coche, pero su alegria fue breve, semanas despues, encontro a Misao en la habitacion donde habian depositado las cosas del bebe, con intencion de desecharlas

Misao hablaba a la nada.., a un bebe imaginario

Aoshi no podia lograr que Misao se olvidara de su perdida, que siguieran adelante, ella se hundioa cada vez mas en la locura por lo que decidi sacarla del Aoya 

Tal vez en un ambiente diferente lograse sobrellevar el dolor y olvidar su perdida, tal vez así la recuperaria

Y seria constante, como lo fue ella en el pasado cuando el enloquecido por el fantasma de la venganza y posteriormente de la culpa era el

Ella no ceso hasta traerlo de nuevo a la vida y el no cesaria hasta traerla nuevamente junto con los que la amaban

No importa si le tomaba toda la vida

Jamas la abandonaria

La recuesta en su cama y le hace beber un calmante, comienza a dormirse y entre sus sueños Misao susurra:

Los niños... donde estan los niños......

FIN HUYYY, COMO QUE FUI MEDIO CRUEL.., NOPUDE RESISTIRLO 

PARA QYUE QUEDEN ADVERTIDOS, ESTO SE QUEDA ASÍ, NO TIENE CONTINUACION NI CAPITULO BOBITO DONDE MISAO SE RECUPERA

Y agradezcan que no pongo la parte donde Misao apuñala a Aoshia traicion, y lo mata, eso como que ya seria pasarse no?

Bueno, comentarios y demas , mi correo es : nuevacuevaderanda@yahoo.com

Chaup

Randa


End file.
